Fiber optic cabling is used in various types of air, space, land, and sea-based platforms to provide high-speed data communications for on-board electronic systems, such as radar and mission control computer systems. In a typical fiber optic connector, one portion of the connector is coupled to the housing of the electronic system and extends rearwardly therefrom. A passive mating insert, for example, a Series 801 (1.25 mm/2.5 mm diameter) fiber optic ferrule from the Aeronautical Radio, Incorporated of Annapolis, Md. or an Military Standard 29504 (1.6 mm diameter) fiber optic ferrule (passive mating insert), may be removably positioned into each passageway of the body of the fiber optic connector. The connector body may comprise, for example, a standard Series 600 connector from Aeronautical Radio, Incorporated of Annapolis, Md. (ARINC Series 600 connector).
Such typical fiber optic connectors are passive connectors, and consequently, these connectors merely pass the optical signals through the connector. Passive connectors usually have fiber optic cabling extending therefrom to opto-electronic (O/E) converters within the housing of the electronic system. The O/E converters convert electrical signals to optical signals, and/or optical signals to electrical signals.
When routing each optical fiber from the connector to an appropriate O/E converter within the housing, several difficulties may occur. First, a minimum cable bend radius should be observed within the housing. Second, each time an optical signal passes through a connector interface, the power level of the optical energy is reduced, which subtracts from the overall optical link budget of the electronic system.
In an expanded function electronic system, the optical fiber from the connector may be routed through an optical fiber backplane within the housing, which routes the optical fibers to specific locations on an electrical backplane that is also within the housing. Circuit boards mounting the O/E converters connect through the electrical backplane to the optical fiber backplane. The use of an optical fiber backplane within the housing may add to the cost, weight and complexity of the electronic system, as well as to the overall volume of the system. This added weight may be particularly problematic for connectors which are used in aircraft applications.
A significant advance in the field of active fiber optic connectors is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,985 to Lord et al., assigned to the assignee of this application. The connector is a wall mount connector that comprises a plurality of O/E converters. U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,665 to Kurashima et al. discloses a fiber optic connector having a rectangular housing and includes portions to receive mating plug connector portions, and circuitry within the housing converts optical signals to electrical signals and vice-versa. The fiber optic connector includes reference surfaces and bias members to permit insertion of the fiber optic sleeves.
Another active fiber optic connector is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0118293 to Canace et al. The fiber optic connector may be mounted to a bulkhead or wall, and includes fingers to provide resilience for leeway in the positioning of the fiber optic connector relative to the wall in the direction of the optical axis of the optical fibers. Flexible circuit boards are also used to mount the components within the housing. This fiber optic connector also has a rectangular housing.
Another fiber optic connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,428 to Irwin et al. The fiber optic connector is a line replaceable unit (LRU) that is installed into the chassis of the electronic system. The LRU comprises an O/E converter receiving and transmitting optical signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,676 to White et al. discloses a fiber optic connector insert. The fiber optic connector insert includes an O/E converter, receives an optical fiber ferrule on one end, and has an electrical contact on the opposing end. To properly secure the optical fiber ferrule in the fiber optic connector insert, the fiber optic connector insert comprises retainer clips to engage a retaining shoulder on the optical connector. This retaining clip and shoulder keep the optical fiber ferrule of the passive optical connector adjacent the O/E converter.
Another fiber optic connector insert is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0199407 to Demaret et al. The fiber optic connector insert includes an O/E converter and is capable of being positioned in the passageway of a connector body.
Notwithstanding the known active fiber optic connector inserts and connectors, an active fiber optic connector insert that is both readily manufactured and assembled, yet mechanically robust may be desired.